Te souviens tu ?
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Quand douze petites lettres changent une vie. OS JP/LE


J'étais à l'entrée de Corte quand j'ai vu _Te souviens-tu _écrit sur un bâtiment bizarre. Un truc en béton qui ressemblait à un château d'eau. Alors à partir de là mon imagination a vaganbondé et voilà où ça nous a mené...

**Te souviens-tu ?**

**- - -**

_Te souviens-tu ?_

Douze lettres de feu qui flottaient dans les airs. Au début Lily n'y avait pas prêté attention. Puis elle avait vu leur emplacement. Juste sous cette fenêtre du troisième étage.

_- Alors, Lily ? C'est la dernière fois..._

_- Oui._

_James Potter releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait._

_- Tu veux dire..._

_- Oui._

_Un air de bienheureux pris place sur ses traits. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la rousse, intimidé. Il leva les bras pour essayer de l'encercler mais ils retombèrent seuls. Plaisantait-elle ? Se moquait-elle encore de lui ?_

_- Si tu ne m'embrasses pas à quoi ça sert qu'on sorte ensemble ?_

_Ce n'était pas Lily. Lily n'aurait jamais dit ça. James la connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir trop souvent observée. Il la regarda dans les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Ce fut elle qui s'approcha alors et entoura le cou du gryffondor de ces bras__. __Elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de venir doucement vers ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques millièmes de centimètres de son but le pouls de James s'accéléra subitement._

_- Ce serait-ce un test ? souffla-t-elle._

_Il aurait voulu répondre mais seul un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa bouche. Lily défit sa prise autour de son cou et il se sentit désespérément vide quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une main de l'animagus cerf pour la conduire vers sa taille et une autre pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle reprit alors sa position initiale et les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient ne furent plus qu'un souvenir._

_Et James eut sa confirmation. C'était bien Lily, parce qu'une fille aussi douce et sincère n'existait pas. En ce moment-même Lily était en train de l'embrasser._

_Leur premier baiser._

Mais cela ne devait être qu'une coïncidence. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il voulu enfoncer le couteau dans sa plaie ? Cela faisait deux mois que James et elle n'étaient plus ensemble. Au début ça avait été dur, puis petit à petit elle s'en était remise. Et ce dont elle avait eu le plus peur ne s'était pas produit. Malgré tout sa nouvelle amitié avec les maraudeurs était restée intacte.

Lily soupira. Si elle tenait sous la main l'imbécile qui s'amusait à écrire dans les airs... Elle continua d'avancer dans le couloir en essayant d'oublier sa précédente mésaventure. Elle descendit les marches des escaliers avec un air de condamnée, franchit le pas de la grande salle avec le moral plus bas que les chaussettes. Et elle le vit. _Lui_, qui l'observait.

Lily avait remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de la regarder continuellement, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi profondément qu'aujourd'hui. Comme s'il voulait lire dans son âme. Encore un peu plus perturbée qu'avant, elle alla s'asseoir à la seule place qu'elle trouva. A côté de Sirius Black, donc face à James Potter.

- Salut Lily, sourit Sirius en croquant dans son croissant.

- Sa...

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase. Elle regarda une seconde fois la table, se demandant si elle rêvait.

_Te souviens-tu ?_

Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, elle essaya de s'en convaincre. Juste une coïncidence... encore une fois.

_- Cavalier en D9._

_Lily sourit en voyant la tête offusquée de son petit ami qui regardait la pièce de Sirius assiéger sa reine._

_- Hé !_

_Une mine boudeuse se dessina sur ses traits et Lily se mordit la lèvre. Il était tellement craquant à cet instant. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules pour rapprocher sa tête de ses lèvres et pouvoir l'embrasser. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira quand il la vit. Il fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener un peu plus contre lui._

_- J'ai une consolation, souffla-t-il à son oreille tout en la mordillant._

_Lily rit._

_- Je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de réconfort._

_James la serra encore un peu plus. Il inspira profondément en fixant ses cheveux puis se lança._

_- Je t'aime, Lily._

_Il retint son souffle en la regardant._

_- Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais enfin à me le dire !_

_- Hé ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire le premier pas !_

_- Mais ce n'est pas aux filles de dire ça en premier, chéri._

_- Et maintenant que je te l'ai dit tu pourrais toi aussi... ?_

_- Je t'aime._

_- Sans mentir ?_

_- Je t'aime, James._

Les yeux des Lily se brouillèrent de larmes et elle remarqua que James n'avait pas cessé de la détailler, contemplant ses traits avec anxiété.

_Te souviens-tu ?_

Gravées dans le bois de la table, toujours ces douze petites lettres. Deux coïncidences dans la même journée, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

- Tu ne manges pas, Lily ?

Elle releva la tête vers l'animagus chien qui lui parlait. Pourquoi attendait-il une quelconque réaction de sa part ?

- Je n'ai plus très faim.

Elle se leva du banc tout en faisant bien attention à ne plus croiser le regard de James une seule seconde. Puis elle partit, ou plutôt elle s'enfuit de la grande salle. Elle monta précipitamment jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors, qui était actuellement vide. Puis elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier qui l'amènerait à son dortoir quatre à quatre. Elle ne su pourquoi un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit quand elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle réussit cependant à calmer sa peur et elle entra dans son dortoir. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés, s'attendant peut-être à voir apparaître des lettres devant ses yeux. Mais rien. Elle se jeta alors sur son lit, déjà épuisée alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer. Puis elle tourna la tête...

Elle crut tout d'abord que son imagination lui jouait un mauvais tour. Mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle rapprocha son nez du poteau qui soutenait le baldaquin de son lit.

_Te souviens-tu ?_

Juste là, à cet endroit, sur son lit. Et ça, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

_- Super cette idée, Lily. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant d'imagination pour détourner le règlement._

_La jeune fille sourit alors que James appuyait sur le mur le balai qui lui avait permis de monter jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Elle s'approcha de son petit ami et commença à dénouer sa cravate._

_- Je suis toujours très imaginative quand cela sert mes intérêts._

_- Je vois ça..._

_James se baissa pour soulever Lily en la prenant sous les fesses. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et commença à embrasser son cou. Il caressa ses épaules de ses mains puis redessina ses courbes tout en descendant vers l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier. Il la lui retira. Sa propre robe subit le même sort, ainsi que le reste de leurs vêtements._

_Quand ils eurent tout deux revêtu leurs tenues d'Adam et d'Eve James appuya légèrement son corps contre celui de sa petite amie pour la faire basculer en arrière. Puis il entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau offerte. Le corps de la jeune fille se cambra alors que la bouche de James descendait vers son ventre. Elle agrippa le poteau de son lit de la main. Ce poteau._

Lily ouvrit les yeux et se gifla. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à ça maintenant ? En tout cas ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien James qui avait laissé tous ces messages... Ces messages à son intention. Et il fallait qu'elle lui réponde, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle avait tourné la page. Qu'elle lui mente.

- - - -

James franchit le tableau de sa salle commune les maraudeurs sur les talons. Il gardait la tête baissée, réfléchissant intensément. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et Sirius lui indiqua une phrase qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus du canapé.

_Ca, je m'en souviens._

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il crut tout d'abord à un miracle mais il comprit enfin. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

_- James, ferme les yeux !_

_Lily riait alors que le jeune homme ne tenait plus en place._

_- Je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux, James !_

_Elle défit le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux de sorte que des boucles rousses cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Puis elle attacha le ruban sur les yeux de son petit ami qui grogna de mécontentement._

_- Lily... supplia-t-il._

_- Je reviens !_

_Elle monta dans son dortoir puis redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Pour sentir son coeur se déchirer. James était maintenant allongé sur le canapé, sous une jeune fille blonde qui caressait son corps et l'embrassait à pleine bouche._

_- Lily ?_

_Il arracha le ruban de ses yeux et se leva brusquement en faisant tomber la blonde sur le sol. Il releva alors la tête vers sa petite amie qui se tenait immobile en bas des escaliers, le visage inexpressif._

_- Lily, attends !_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher elle remonta dans son dortoir et en ferma la porte à clé._

Un sanglot agita le corps de James alors que ce souvenir s'effaçait dans sa tête. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle lui manquait et ça devenait intenable. Il avait eu l'idée de ces phrases pour la reconquérir, mais cela semblait ne servir qu'à approfondir encore plus le vide qui les séparait.

- Cornedrue, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête, pas très convainquant. Mais Sirius n'essaya pas de le faire parler plus. Il le connaissait, et en ce moment même il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. James se releva alors et tenta de reprendre un visage impassible tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- -

Un peu plus tard, alors que le jeune homme se trouvait en haut des escaliers qui desservaient le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, il la vit arriver au loin. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Dire qu'il était stressé n'était qu'un euphémisme.

- Tu n'as pas pu l'oublier.

Lily releva la tête à l'entente de ces mots. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour en trouver l'émetteur. Et son regard croisa un regard chocolat.

_James était en haut des escaliers que Lily descendait en courant._

_- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !_

_Sa voix se faisait suppliante au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Mais grâce au quidditch, son endurance était bien plus élevée que celle de la jeune fille et il réussit à la rattraper rapidement._

_- Ecoute-moi au moins cinq minutes, Lily !_

_- Ca servira à quoi ?!_

_- Lily, je croyais que c'était toi ! Laisse-moi une chance, je ne l'aurais jamais laissée faire ça si je savais que ce n'était pas toi !_

_- Tu vas me dire qu'après m'avoir embrassée autant de fois tu ne sais toujours pas me reconnaître ?_

_- Tu rougis ? Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes encore, hein ?_

_- Ca veut dire que je suis en colère, James !_

_- Mais tu m'appelles encore James, donc il y a de l'espoir, non ?_

_- Tu préfères Potter ? Parfait !_

_- Lily... Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime, ma Lily._

_- Je ne suis plus ta Lily, Potter._

_- Attends... Laisse-moi une seconde chance !_

_- Ce genre de choses ne marche jamais._

_La rousse commença à partir vers le couloir._

_- Lily ! Lily, je t'aime !_

_- Tu l'as déjà dit._

_- Lily..._

_La jeune fille se retourna et des remords l'envahirent quand elle vit les joues de James remplies de larmes. Mais après tout c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Alors elle se convainc de ne pas aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler__._

_- C'est trop tard, Potter._

_Et elle partit. James s'assit alors sur le sol et se plia en deux, laissant libre cours à son chagrin._

Allait-elle venir le voir ? Oserait-il faire un pas ? Lily le regarda fixement encore quelques instants puis repartit. Mais dans son regard quelque chose avait changé, il en était sûr. Comme si la haine qu'elle avait forgée à son égard avait soudainement disparu. Comme si elle était redevenue _sa_ Lily.

_Comme si..._ Cela ne servait à rien d'espérer. James s'assit alors sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier et laissa son désespoir l'envahir, comme toujours.

- - - -

Une semaine. Est-ce qu'une semaine suffit à oublier totalement quelqu'un ? Lily avait peur de s'être à nouveau trompée à son égard. Son ignorance était-elle feinte ? Avait-elle raison de lui accorder une dernière chance ? Lily s'assit devant la salle de cours d'où James sortirait quelques instants plus tard. Elle plaça devant elle une pancarte avec marqué _Tu ne l'oublieras jamais_. Puis la sonnerie retentit. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine quand elle vit s'ouvrir la porte de la salle qu'elle fixait intensément depuis tout à l'heure. Un amas d'élèves en sortit, tous plus intrigués les uns que les autres par cette fille qui attendait par terre leur sortie. Puis il arriva, _lui_.

Il ne l'aperçut pas immédiatement. Comme s'il cherchait à la faire douter un peu plus. Mais quand il la vit il se figea et son regard se fit interrogatif.

_Tu ne l'oublieras jamais._

Il chercha frénétiquement dans sa mémoire mais aucun de ses souvenirs avec elle n'était rattaché à cet endroit. Rien. Il l'observa alors se lever et se diriger vers lui. Il voulut lui tendre les bras mais se ravisa vite. Elle ne venait sûrement pas pour ça. Autour d'eux les élèves curieux étaient restés pour observer.

- Bonjour, James.

Il voulut lui répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Etait-ce pour lui faire du mal qu'elle l'appelait à nouveau James ? Pour lui rappeler que la seule période de sa vie où elle l'avait appelé ainsi était leur période de couple ? Mais ses pensées furent englouties par les battements de son coeur au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Ses yeux dévièrent vers ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle mordillait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était attendrie ou stressée.

Plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient encore. Il lui suffisait de faire un pas pour se retrouver collé à elle. Mais elle le fit avant lui. Et alors que leurs corps se touchaient pour la première fois depuis des lustres lui semblaient-il, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Un courant électrique le traversa, le réveillant de la torpeur dans laquelle son attitude l'avait mené. Il sentit sa langue franchir le barrage de ses lèvres alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la serrer encore plus fort. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle mais vacillant de bonheur, Lily se rapprocha de son oreille à qui elle fit subir quelques petites pressions en la mordillant avant de souffler, très bas mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

- Je t'aime toujours, James.

Alors il l'embrassa encore pour lui prouver tout son amour. Pour lui prouver que deux mois ne changeaient rien à ses sentiments, pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait qu'elle.

- - -

Et aujourd'hui, alors que James s'apprêtait à recevoir le sort de la mort, ce souvenir était resté. C'est pour ça qu'il resta droit face au mage noir, attendant l'échéance.

_Parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié._


End file.
